1. Field of the invention
The present invention is directed to a cereal product which may be used as a breakfast food or a snack food. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a food which has a simulated creamy orange flavor.
2. Prior Art Statement
Breakfast cereals and porridges based on various grains have been around for many hundreds and perhaps thousands of years. Mass produced, prepackaged cereals are a creation of the industrial age and sugared cereals as well as fruit flavored cereals have been on the market for many years. Without referencing specific literature or trade name products, it is well known that fruit flavored cereals and chocolate and cocoa flavored cereals in the form of flakes, grains, puffs, etc. have had great success in the marketplace. Notwithstanding the plethora of products currently available, it is believed that the present invention product which takes the combined flavors of creamy ice cream and orange to create a product which may be eaten as a snack without milk or liquid and yet has the "creamsicle" flavor, it is neither suggested nor taught in the prior art.